


The Game Of Life

by treerose61



Series: Game of life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Game of Life, Kinda, Kissing, Multi, OC, Rating May Change, Reincarnation, Somewhat, maybe death, maybe smut, shit summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treerose61/pseuds/treerose61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has lived many life's but this is the first one that makes him think about everything.</p><p>In which hinata controls fate and someone controls his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is crap. I warned you.

Hinata has had many lives, but this one was the most terrible one. He was a puppet for the ruler of life, God, in other words, he was playing the game of life.  
Yet he was still a part of the game, not only playing it. He wasn't good at it, and it was terrible, his mistakes costing people their lives.

He tried his best to learn but he had no friends or teammates. 

That changed one day, after finally getting something right, Mika came to him.  
"Hinata, I'm glad your starting to get the hang of this" she smiled, and her eyes glimmered with something suspicious.

"Me too" Hinata nodded, watching Mika carefully.  
she smiled "I'm glad because iI'vedecided to send you to work with The Crows"  
His head spun "Why I thought you world never let me work in the same place as the Little Giant" he yelled.

She blinked and gave a curt thoughtful nod "That is correct but remember Hinata, I control your fate and it seems a promising puzzle piece is joining The Crows" 

Her smile made him shiver in fear, what does mika have in store for him.  
"Well anyway, hurry up and pack. You leave tomorrow" she said, glancing over is room. 

"I'll be here around noon, and I expect you to be ready" she smiled cruelly  
he nodded quickly "Yes mika"

"Chao" She said, throwing a wave over her retreating figure. The door closed behind her with a loud bang.

Hinata sighed, he slowly started to gather up his dice and his magic world viewing board. Putting them in a special suitcase so they wouldn't get messed up.  
"Tomorrow is going to be interesting" he sighed

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Hinata yawned as sunlight filtered into his tiny dark room. he slowly pulled himself up into a stretch.

"Time to finish packing" he sighed, not like there was much anyways.  
He gathered up his remaining clothes and trinkets, stuffing them into his bag and gave a satisfied nod.  
'All Done' he thought

A knocking sound on his door startled him and he rushed over "Who is it"  
"It's Mika's servant"

Hinata opened the door and moved aside as yachi stumbled into his room  
"Hey Yachi, what did you come for" Hinata asked.

"Sorry to disturb you Hinata but Mika told me, I would be going with you to The Crows" Yachi bowed awkwardly.  
Hinata laughed "Yachi were friends, do you really have to act that way around me"  
she laughed awkwardly "No, I'm just a bit nervous. I hear The Crows can be a bit shady since they're not as good as they used to be"

Hinata shrugged "I guess, but i wouldn't believe those silly rumours anyways."  
Yachi smiled "I suppose your right, so may I wait here with you"

"Of course" Hinata smiled.  
yachi sighed "Thank you Hinata" she sat down beside him on the floor "I hope everything goes okay" 

"Me too yachi, me too"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and sorry for grammar eras.


End file.
